The Agent
The Agent is a Time Lord (a Time Lady in their eleventh incarnation) from the planet Gallifrey. They are a major supporting character of The Alan 10 Adventures, practically setting the entire series in motion with their numerous decisions to change or alter events in the lives of Alan and Richard Nomaly. Incarnations The First Agent Actor: Christopher Lloyd The Second Agent Actor: Morgan Freeman The Third Agent Actor: Antonio Banderas The Fourth Agent Actor: Markiplier An alternate version of the Fourth Agent exists that is played by Tobuscus. The Fifth Agent Actor: Ben Affleck An alternate version of the Fifth Agent exists that is played by Jim Carrey, who plays the Earth-1799.A Sixth Agent. The Sixth Agent Actor: Jim Carrey An alternate version of the Sixth Agent exists that is played by Jason Aldean. The Seventh Agent Actor: PewDiePie The Eighth Agent Actor: Alanomaly The Eighth Agent is the incarnation of the Agent who gets the most focus out of all the Agents in seasons two, three, and four of The Alan 10 Adventures. He was also the fastest Agent to get used to his new incarnation after regeneration, having almost no trouble once it was done. This is due to the Eighth Agent being the second incarnation to have the appearance of Alan Nomaly, after the younger version of the First Agent. This is due to the fact that the Eighth Agent is in fact the future version of Richard Rhyneheart who was granted regenerations by the Time Lords in exchange for him not revealing the secrets of the Time Lords. The Eighth Agent acts as a more mature and less vulgar version of Alan, thus causing the two to butt heads at times. However, the Eighth Agent was willing to travel with Alan to chase Richard through the alternate universes looking for the Sin aliens. Unbeknownst to Alan, however, the Agent was trying to be sure Richard did get the Sin aliens, as opposed to Alan who was trying to stop him. The Eighth Agent has had the most amount of mutli-Agent adventures out of any Agent (not including The Age of the Agent which features almost all of the first thirteen Agents), having interacted with the Second, Fifth, and Tenth Agents in their own adventures, as well as a small interaction with the Agent of War just before his regeneration. The Eighth Agent's regeneration was by far the most powerful. Filled with rage at the Time Lords not being able to protect his human parents during the Time War, the Eighth Agent forced himself to regenerate, and the power from his regeneration energy was enough to wipe out all life on Gallifrey, as well as those within low orbit. This also destroyed all architecture and technology on the planet. The Agent's TARDIS, however, was saved, as he had used his sonic device to send it to a point in the future when and where he was allowed to leave Gallifrey, claiming the TARDIS "always knows where and when to go." The Agent of War Actor: Jeffrey Dean Morgan "The Agent of War" was the title used by the ninth incarnation of the Agent. This Agent was born out of a regeneration powerful enough to wipe out all life on Gallifrey, as well as anything within the low orbit of the planet. Rather than leading a life of adventure like his previous incarnations, the Agent of War spent his entire life walking the now barren Gallifrey for thousands of years, as a self-punishment for having to end the Time War that way. His last moments were spent ensuring his history would happen the way it was supposed to, and then he forced himself to regenerate into the Ninth Agent. An alternate version of the Agent of War exists known as the Warrior, played by Mel Gibson. The Ninth Agent Actor: Eminem The Ninth Agent is the tenth incarnation of the Agent. On Earth-1063-E, the Ninth Agent is the ninth incarnation, as no Agent of War or Warrior incarnation exists. The actor for the Earth-1063-E Ninth Doctor went through many possibilities: *Scarlett Johansson *Eric Roberts *Thomas Gibson *Jude Law When Earth-390M Agent, at the time mutated into the monster Ebomination, regenerated after being defeated, he became an alternate Ninth Agent played by Kris Marshall. The Tenth Agent Actor: Kate Beckinsale The Tenth Agent is the eleventh incarnation of the Agent, and the first female incarnation of the Agent. An alternate version of the Tenth Agent exists that is played by Richard Hammond, as a play on how he appears similar to David Tennant, who played the Tenth Doctor. The Eleventh Agent Actor: John Noble The Eleventh Agent is the twelfth incarnation of the Agent. The Eleventh Agent was born out of regeneration with only one eye, giving his outfit an iconic eyepatch. The Eleventh Agent lived in peace, having purposefully forgotten through regeneration about the visions of the Time War that came to him in his previous incarnation. However, despite this, he also lived in fear of what he forced himself to forget. During The Age of the Agent, the Eleventh Agent mentioned the regeneration from the Eighth Agent being a bit fuzzy. It was at that point that he forgot something about the events of the Eighth Agent's death regeneration, causing him to become slightly irritable at the Ninth and Tenth Agents for not telling him what it was he forgot. However, when shot by the Daleks they were fighting, he was suddenly struck with the memories of destroying the Time Lords. When these memories came back, he lashed out at the Eighth Agent, having to be held back by the Ninth and Tenth. When all of his previous incarnations were distracted, the Eleventh Agent left, going to the moment where the Eighth Agent met with the Agent of War. Of all the incarnations, only the Ninth and Tenth heard his TARDIS leave, and followed in pursuit. Having landed a few yards away, the Eleventh Agent saw the Eighth and War Agents in the distance, and began his trek towards them to try to stop the events, but was ultimately stopped by Ten and Nine. Realizing that there would be extreme temporal repercussions for interfering with this moment in time, the Eleventh Agent accepted he couldn't change his own past. However, this was partially a facade to get away from his two previous selves. Once back in his TARDIS, the Eleventh Agent claimed "if universe wants me to be a monster, then I will be," and vowed to change the events of alternate Eighth Agents as opposed to his own Eighth self. This eventually lead to him regenerating into the murderous and evil thirteenth incarnation known as the Rogue Agent. An alternate version of the Eleventh Agent exists that is played by Michael J. Fox. The Rogue Agent Actor: Keanu Reeves "The Rogue Agent" was the title used by the thirteenth incarnation of the Agent. This incarnation is regarded as inherently evil. While still traveling around the universe, his adventures mostly consist of attacking alternate versions of himself. Rather than attacking his previous incarnations, however, he focuses his attention to alternate universe versions. Most notably, the Rogue Agent traveled to Earth-390M and kidnapped the Eighth Agent of that universe. With Agent-390M captured, the Rogue Agent used the Omnitrix of an alternate Ethan Wellington that he killed, mutating Agent-390M into a monster of the Omnitrix's first ten aliens. The Rogue Agent also has proven to be extremely intelligent, able to mutate Agent-390M without triggering the regeneration, which is what caused the Seventh Agent to regenerate in Earth-1799.A. He also sabotaged the Eighth Agent's TARDIS in Earth-1063-E. He also will serve as the antagonist of an adventure featuring the Eighth, Ninth, and Tenth Agents of Earth-1063-E. It is unknown if the Agent will be granted a new cycle of regenerations after this incarnation. This is the only known version of the Rogue Agent to exist. However, alternate versions of this incarnation exist, some being the Twelfth Agent and others being the Thirteenth Agent. The known alternate versions are played by: *Hugh Laurie *Chuck Norris *Matthew Grey Gubler Major Events *'The First Agent' **At some point during the First Agent's life, he traveled to Dr. Gearo Morphanewal's warehouse laboratory on Earth (the final location in which Gearo had completed the Simplicitrix) and prevented the destruction of the Simplicitrix. Presumably just after this, he dropped the Simplicitrix off in Alan Nomaly's bedroom, setting the entire series in motion. He also jokingly scared Alan into transforming into Mole-Stache, though he stayed out of sight while doing so. (The Start of a New Adventure) *'The Fifth Agent' **At some point during the Fifth Agent's life, he returned to Gearo's Earth lab. When he arrived, he had observed Alan and Alexis Dwyer confront Gearo, Richard Nomaly, and the rest of their group. Richard's team had created a machine that would hold the consciousness of Alan and Alexis outside of their bodies (without fully killing them) so that the former could finish their currently unknown plans. However, while Alan and Richard were bickering, the Fifth Agent had snuck behind the machine, and began to alter it. This ultimately lead to the machine switching the minds of Alan and Alexis rather than its original purpose, allowing for them to eventually temporarily defeat Richard's group so they could return to their original bodies. It is also assumed that the Fifth Agent would later, in the same story, activate the machine to switch their bodies back. However, he was out of sight when he activated it, so it is unclear if this was indeed him. It can also be assumed the Fifth Agent is the one who took Gearo, Cerebronittion, and Troobel to Locuss Carceran. (Through Your Eyes) *'The Seventh Agent' **At the end of the Seventh Agent's life, he confronted the Tetramand war lord, Dictator Agorm Hitmas. The conversation between the two implied that they had interacted before. Acting under the facade that he was a reckless incarnation that was "tired of keeping things in order," Seventh Agent convinced Dictator Hitmas to send Mason and Devin, now turned into an Arachnichimp and Amperi respectively, to fight Alan, Alexis, and Jessica, as the latter would have a difficult time fighting their own friends. Skeptical of the Seventh Agent's motives, Dictator Hitmas sent Mason and Devin after their friends, and chained the Seventh Agent to the wall in the mutation chamber. However, everything went according to the Seventh Agent's plan, as Mason and Devin gained their consciousness back. Believing he could use the Agent as his most powerful minion, a minion that would regenerate on the field of battle as opposed to dying, Dictator Hitmas attempted to change the Seventh Agent into a Tetramand. As soon as the transformation started, it reverted, much to the Dictator's surprise. The Seventh Agent seemed to be glad that things were going out of line of what the Dictator had planned, as he sarcastically claimed that the Dictator's wish to make kill him was granted, and thus he regenerated into the Eighth Agent. (Alan 10) *'The Eighth Agent' **At the beginning of the Eighth Agent's life, he was completely fine, seemingly having no repercussions of the regeneration. He saved Alan from falling to his death, as well as turned him into Bloodstream to get his blood flow back to normal. Despite seeming completely fine, he was obviously confused as to the reason for him having a similar appearance to Alan, though the reasoning for this is currently unknown. After Alan defeated Dictator Hitmas, the Eighth Agent confirmed that Mason and Devin were unable to be changed back immediately due to their eventual human transformations was a fixed point in time. He also confirmed Richard's death as a fixed point in time, to which Alan responded with him promising to be the cause of Richard's death when the time would come. The Eighth Agent looked at a screen in his TARDIS showing the faces of all his previous incarnations just before leaving. (Alan 10) **At some point in the Eighth Agent's life, he appeared at Alan's trial for ownership of the Simplicitrix. Here, he convinced Gearo to unlock Un-Named so Alan could defeat Starbeard and be allowed to go free. He also said that Gearo, along with Cerebronittion and Troobel, was getting in the way of how things needed to go, and that Emina and Envy are essential to what Richard is doing, and thus had to stay with Richard. He also seemed to be aware that Excambalir was on his way to speak with Starbeard about creating the Annihilators. (The Trial of Alan Nomaly) Undated Events *The Agent introduced Envy and Richard Nomaly to each other. *The Agent instructed Richard to examine Alan and Alexis while the latter two were trapped within the world of Skyrim.